muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to the Future
Back to the Future is an Academy Award winning science fiction movie released in 1985 that spawned two sequels and a cartoon series. The story follows the adventures of a teenager and his scientist friend as they travel through time. References * In a "Miss Piggy's Advice" column from the [[Muppet Magazine issue 5|Winter 1984 issue of Muppet Magazine]], Piggy answers a letter from "A Secret Admirer" stating that she recently auditioned for Spielberg's new film "E.T. Goes Back to the Future for a Close Encounter with a Poltergeist". * The Muppet Babies episode "Back to the Nursery" features a plot with several parallels to the story from the film, primarily the concept of traveling back to the past to see your caretaker, in their case, Nanny. The most obvious reference is seen in the form of the time vehicle used by the babies which is made from Baby Gonzo's tricycle and a wagon and becomes transformed into the DeLorean from the film by way of their imaginations. The car leaves behind tire marks made of fire and utilizes an hourglass as its flux capacitor. * The "go bye-bye" epilogue of the Muppet Babies episode "Faster than a Speeding Weirdo" features the DeLorean again, with Baby Gonzo as Doc Brown (with wild, white hair and radiation suit) and Baby Animal as Marty McFly (wearing an orange vest). * When the gang thinks Baby Rowlf is playing charades in the Muppet Babies episode "Muppet Babies: The Next Generation", Baby Piggy guesses "bath to the future". * The third episode of Farscape is a spoof of the film's title: "Back and Back and Back to the Future." * Meryl Sheep says her latest movie is Baa to the Future in a 1989 episode of Sesame Street. * A video produced by Entertainment Weekly features Cookie Monster and Elmo performing their own version of The Big Bang Theory. When Cookie invents computer chip cookies, he mentions part of the process was changing the setting on his Flux Capacitor, the device that makes time travel possible in the film. * One of Oscar the Grouch's high school dances (as shown in a season 45 episode of Sesame Street) was named "The Enchantment Under the Sewer" dance (after the film's "Enchantment Under the Sea" dance). The Grouch band additionally plays a sound-alike version of "Earth Angel" (the original version of which is performed during that scene in the film). * Joining the social media blitz of October 21, 2015 — the future date depicted in Back to the Future II — Kermit and Gonzo tweeted about time travel. @KermitTheFrog: "If I could travel back in time, I wouldn't do anything too monumental. I think I'd just like to have dinner with old friends and laugh." https://twitter.com/KermitTheFrog/status/656915370419331072 @GonzotheGreat: "I know it sounds crazy, but I just time traveled to the year 2015! It's so WEIRD! Everyone has to communicate in 140 characters or less!" https://twitter.com/GonzotheGreat/status/656888682163609600 * In a 2017 Vanity Fair video, Rosita utters "Roads? Where we're going, we don't need roads." *In the Muppet Babies episode "Frogs of a Feather," Baby Fozzie shows Carlos some of the sample movies they have at their froggy hotel. Among the titles is Frog to the Future, with Baby Kermit in Marty McFly's iconic pose from the film's original poster and a tricycle substituting the DeLorean. Mentions * Concept art by Ed Eyth for the second film features a futuristic watch with a visual display, including an image of Kermit the Frog. Connections * Dan Castellaneta voiced Dr. Emmett Brown in the animated series * Joe Flaherty played the Western Union man in Back to the Future, Part II * Michael J. Fox played Marty McFly in the trilogy * Christopher Lloyd played Dr. Emmett Brown in the trilogy * Danny Mann voiced Einstein the dog (not Albert Einstein) in the animated series * Leslie Nielsen hosted a 1989 NBC special promoting the movies * Bill Nye appeared in live action segments of the animated series as Dr. Brown's assistant * Hal Rayle provided additional voices for the animated series * Steven Spielberg was an executive producer for the trilogy * Wendie Jo Sperber played Linda McFly in the trilogy * Mary Steenburgen played Clara Clayton in Back to the Future, Part III, as well as the animated series * Lea Thompson played Lorraine Baines/McFly in the trilogy and Maggie McFly in Part III External links * Official Site * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Movie Mentions